


Underneath The Starry Sky

by Bibibinch (BiancaBibi)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Janus and Roman are gay for each other, Janus likes stargazing sue me, M/M, Nico passed away sorry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, a lil bit of angst, mostly fluff tho, so much they cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBibi/pseuds/Bibibinch
Summary: After too much pinning, Roman and Janus decide enough is enough and they must do something about their relationship.Aka, feelings are hard.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Underneath The Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MimmyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimmyWrites/gifts).



> This is a reupload because I just noticed I missed the last whole paragraph and that ain't cool  
> Esto es un regalo para Mimmy por el exchange de San Valentín del Vecindario Hispano Fander en twt! Siento tardar tanto, twt me odia y no publicó el tweet por mala conexión. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena!

“You need to take your boyfriend out on a date, Princey” Virgil slammed the studio door closed behind him, hopping onto the table and crossing his legs.

Roman raised a single brow in response, not looking up from his computer. “Good afternoon to you too, Virgil. How are you doing? Enjoy the weather?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, nudging him. “I mean it” He said. “Logan’s been talking non-stop about you to me ever since I arrived from lunch, and Patton literally fell asleep on top of me” Roman winced slightly. Janus had been rambling about him, then. Wait. Janus had been rambling about _him_. “His fixation of the day were your lips” Virgil went on, oblivious to Roman’s confusion. “He literally said he needs you to kiss him, I swear to God, and then he started acting like a fucking gentleman-”

“Hold up, Emo” Roman raised a hand. “Since when does Janus ramble about me?”

To his credit, Virgil did have the decency to look sheepy. “Oh, uhm…”

“He’s been doing so for ages!” Remus exclaimed, bursting into the room. “He’s no fun anymore, Roman, it’s terrible” He draped himself over his twin’s lap exaggeratedly. Roman frowned down at him. “He won’t listen to my new ideas anymore! It’s all Roman this, Roman that, never pranking people anymore!”

Virgil scrunched up his nose, turning Roman, who shrugged helplessly, trying to shove his brother away. When he finally pushed Remus off his lap, he leaned on his elbows, hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s complicated” He muttered vaguely.

“No, it’s not, you’re making it complicated” Virgil countered, and Remus nodded fiercely from where he lay on the floor.

“Yeah!” He agreed. “You’ve been giving each other bedroom eyes for months already, it’s so insufferable. The sexual tension is too much, I swear to Satan” He turned to Virgil. “We should just lock ‘em in a room filled with condoms and lube and not get ‘em out till they fuck!” He exclaimed. “Kinda like that time Lo and I fucked in Ro-”

Roman reached down, covering Remus’ mouth with his hand. “That’s enough, Rem” He said, voice lacking his usual heat. Virgil gave him a onceover, noticing his usual grin was missing and he wore a tired expression.

Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, dude, just- Patton and I found a really nice place out of town. You can take him there someday, yeah? Clear things up. Meanwhile, Janus said he’s gonna try to talk to you tomorrow, okay? At least try to listen to him”

Roman sighed, nodding. “Yeah, sure, okay” He mumbled. He pushed Remus’ head off his thigh and waved towards the door. “Go on then, go make out with your boyfriends or whatever. I have some writing to do”

\---

The next morning, they went to the beach.

Roman had demanded they woke up early to see the sunrise and take some pictures, to which Patton had agreed enthusiastically. Remus’ response had been equally excited, albeit slightly more inappropriate, and Janus and Logan had both expressed indifference. Virgil hadn’t been too keen on waking up so early, but one look at Patton and he had succumbed to his boyfriend’s puppy eyes.

Patton packed some sandwiches for breakfast, with the help of Janus, while the twins and Logan gathered everything they needed. They let Virgil sleep in as much as possible, waking him only when they were ready to go, though not before he, Remus and Logan had some coffee.

So, Janus had his feet buried in the sand, observing the way it filtered between his toes as he munched on his sandwich. He was sitting on one of the towels, next to Logan, who was lying on his own towel, body covered by both his and Remus’ jackets. A couple of feet away, Remus and Patton sat on the sand, drawing patterns into it and building sandcastles. A few feet ahead, Virgil had his camera out, snapping pictures of the sunrise, the landscape and Roman. The boy in question was waist-deep in the water, splashing around and enjoying the waves despite Logan’s numerous protests about his digestion.

Janus saw Virgil approaching Remus and telling him something, and the boy stood up and turned in Logan and Janus’ direction. “Hey Lolo!” Remus run towards the towels, throwing himself on top of his boyfriend, who groaned but wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist.

“What?” He asked, voice dripping with fake exasperation, eyes still closed. Remus grinned widely down at him.

“Virge challenged you to a game of badminton” He explained, running a hand through Logan’s locks.

Logan sighed. “Maybe later” He said, pulling Remus into a quick kiss. “Lie with me?” He asked against his boyfriend’s lips. Remus nodded quickly, lying his head on Logan’s chest.

Janus, who had watched the whole interaction, quickly finished his sandwich before standing up. Discarding his shirt, he walked towards Virgil, grabbing the badminton kit on the way.

“Logan is busy” He explained as he finally reached Virgil, nodding at the lying couple. Virgil looked at them over Janus’s shoulder and hummed, turning his attention back to his friend.

“Ready to lose?” He asked, taking one of the rackets. Janus chuckled, taking the other racket and the shuttlecock. He started drawing a court on the sand while Virgil waved Patton, who had been walking towards the water, over to them.

“Hi” Patton smiled at him as he approached him.

“Hey” Virgil said back, pulling his camera off from where it hang from his neck. He handed it to Patton. “Can you put it away?” He asked the smaller man, who nodded, kissing his cheek. “Thanks” He muttered with a smile.

Patton returned the smile, nodding at him before hopping over to the towels. He put the camera away carefully, before practically running towards the water, jumping onto Roman’s awaiting arms, which caught him easily.

Virgil turned back to Janus and smirked. “You’re going down, snake”

\---

After winning for the third time, Janus left the game, giving his racket to Logan and walking towards the towels. Remus was now playing in the water, while Patton had gone for a walk a few minutes ago, taking Virgil’s camera with him. Roman had just retired from the water, instead laying on a towel under the sun.

As Janus approached the other boy, he took his time to look at Roman. The man had his legs spread, sand coating his feet and ankles. His swimsuit was the only clothing piece covering him, leaving the rest of his golden skin exposed to the sun. He had his arms crossed behind his head, leaving a clear view of his flexed muscles, which Janus took a moment to appreciate. His hair, messed up by the water, was sticking to his forehead, still wet, but looking as perfect as ever. His eyes were closed behind his sunglasses, his posture relaxed. Little droplets of water were scattered around his skin. Janus licked his lips and adjusted his hat, refraining from running his hands down Roman’s sides.

“You want a picture, cutie? I’ll even sign it” Janus snapped his head up, locking eyes with Roman, who grinned at him. Janus sighed, taking a seat in the other towel, and Roman rose to a sitting position, turning to him. “What’s troubling you, calculator watch?”

“Roman, we need to talk” Janus said, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Roman’s grin dropped, and he shuffled closer to Janus.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, attempting to sound casual. His voice betrayed him, coming out choked.

“Yes, Roman, everything is alright” Janus cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk about, well… our relationship”

Roman swallowed visibly, turning away from Janus’s gaze “Oh” He pulled a fake smile, turning back to Janus but avoiding his eyes. “What’s got your pants in a twist?”

Janus sighed, then took a deep breath. “Roman, it is definitely _not_ obvious that our relationship is more than platonic. I like you, and I think you feel the same” Roman’s cheeks were tinted a beautiful red, and Janus fought the urge to reach out and caress them. _Focus_. “I think we’ve been dancing around each other long enough, and it’s time that we did something about it. But…” His gaze softened, and he caved in, reaching out and clasping Roman’s warm hand in his own. “Roman, I don’t want to pressure you. I will give you as much time as you need, my prince. I simply had to let you know how I feel about you. I’m willing to be with you, Roman. It’d make me incredibly happy. You make me incredibly happy.”

“Janus…” Muttered Roman, squeezing Janus’s hand. Janus squeezed back, before letting go and standing up.

“Think about it” He smiled softly down at him. “Don’t feel pressured, Roman, I will wait for you” He turned around, walking towards the water.

“Janus, wait!” Roman called out. Janus came to a halt, turning back to the other boy. Roman gave him a tentative smile. “After dinner, wait for me in the garden. Please”

Janus nodded, smiling warmly at him. He resumed his walk, joining Remus in the water. Roman stood up and walked towards Virgil, pulling him away from his game for a second.

“Where’s that place you mentioned you and Patton found?”

Virgil smirked.

\---

Janus’s fingers traced the patterns of the old tree in the garden. He remembered climbing onto it with the help of his dad, back when he was little. He and his father had spent full afternoons in the garden, studying the plants and inspecting the bugs they found. Then, Thomas would make him dinner and they would watch documentaries while eating, cuddled close in the couch.

Janus remembered all the nights his father would pick him up and carry him to his room after he fell asleep in his arms. He remembered Janus would always wake up once Thomas put him down and demand he told him a bedtime story.

He remembered asking about his papa Nico a lot. Thomas was hesitant, at first. After all, he was still mourning. But, as time passed, he relaxed more and more, grim expressions turning into joyful ones as he recalled all the good moments with his husband.

Thomas had been happy here. Logan would give anything to make him be happy again.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Janus turned to see Roman staring at him from the doorstep, carrying a basket. His gaze was soft and adoring, his smile tentative and small. He looked shy, head hanging bashfully and hands tucked into the pockets of his letterman. He was beautiful.

Janus returned the smile, turning back to the tree. “Just my dad” He said.

Roman walked up to him, standing by his side. “I wish he would’ve come with us” He said softly.

Janus sighed, shrugging. “He had matters to attend” He explained. Roman looked down at him warmly. Janus sighed again, shaking his head. “He looked so worn out. I wish I could help him feel at ease again”

Warm fingers intertwined with his own, and Roman gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll bring him here someday. Both of you. I promise”

“Thank you, Roman” Janus said, squeezing his fingers before letting go. He gestured down the street. “Shall we, then?”

Roman nodded. “Follow me”

“Have fun, you two!” Remus screamed, perched up on one of the windows. “Use protection!”

Roman flipped him off, eyes never leaving Janus.

\---

“Roman, are you sure we’re not lost?” Janus asked for the third time.

“Yes, dear, I’m sure” Answered Roman. “Have a little faith”

“I’ve just never been out here before” Explained Janus. Roman smiled down at him.

“I promise I know where we’re going” He said, and Janus nodded.

They walked in silence for a while, observing the trees around them as well as each other. At some point, Janus tripped on a loose root and Roman quickly caught him, blushing a beautiful cherry red. Janus decided he’d fall a million times if he got to see Roman’s cheeks tinted that color every time.

At some point, Janus came to a halt, staring up at Roman. The other boy noticed he’d stopped only seconds later, turning to look at him with a questioning gaze. “What?” He asked.

“Is this a date?” Janus blurted, and Roman’s smile stuttered, before growing soft. He took a step closer to Janus.

“You know, I think it might be”

Janus hummed, looking up at him with adoration, a small smile painted in his features. “Well then” He said. “I _definitely_ would dare hold you back” He said, and continued walking. Roman stared after him with barely contained adoration.

After a few minutes, Roman reached out, taking Janus’s wrist and urging him to stop. He took a blindfold out of his basket, handing the basket to Janus, who looked at him quizzically. Roman took the blindfold, wrapping it over Janus’s eyes with gentle hands, carefully tying it on the back of his head.

When he was done, he reached down and took Janus’s hand, tugging and directing him. They walked for hardly more than a minute before Roman paused in a clearing, turning back to Janus, who stood patiently.

Okay, this was it. Roman wouldn’t back down now. He couldn’t. He had to do this. Even if Janus didn’t- no. Janus did. Janus had said-

Janus had said…

Janus wanted him. And Roman wanted him back. And that was it. No complications. No obstacles. Just the two of them.

Roman surged forward, cupping Janus’s cheek with one hand and grabbing his forearm with the other, and he kissed Janus.

It was clumsy, and short, and Janus was caught completely off-guard, but it. Roman pulled away, staying close enough to feel Janus’s breath on his face, his lips parted. He waited one beat, two, searching for some sign in Janus.

Then Janus leaned forward ever so slightly, and that’s all Roman needed. Their lips crashed back together, desperate and hungry, wanting, _needing_. Janus’s arms went to Roman’s shoulders, hands tugging the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer, more, he needed _more_. Roman whined, pushing Janus back blindly until his back hit a tree, tilting his head and attempting to deepen the kiss more.

And then he felt it. Something damp coating his cheeks. Roman pulled away immediately, and Janus whined at the loss of contact, but Roman pushed the thought away. He wiped Janus’s tears away with gentle fingers, cupping his face.

“Janus, baby, are you okay?” He asked. Janus nodded, letting his face fall onto Roman’s shoulder tucking it in his neck. He sighed out a sob, circling Roman’s waist with his arms, and Roman developed him in a warm embrace.

“Just- a lot of feelings” He explained, chuckling weakly, and pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s neck. “Hard to process”

Roman hummed, rubbing circles into his back. They stood like that until Janus relaxed, pulling away from Roman’s embrace to kiss him sweetly.

“Is there any particular reason why you blinded me, or did you just wish to catch me off-guard?” He asked, and Roman chuckled.

“Right” He reached behind Janus’s head, pulling the knot off and uncovering Janus’s eyes. He gestured around them. Janus immediately let out a gasp as he took one glance at the sky. It shone with billions of stars, no artificial light around to block them. It was beautiful, simply breathtaking. Janus gaped at the sky, trying desperately to formulate words.

He turned as he heard shuffling, seeing Roman sitting on a blanket. “I, uh. I know you find comfort in looking at the stars, and this is the best spot for stargazing in town” He explained with a small smile, arms stretched wide in invitation. Janus smiled widely, walking towards him and sitting between his legs, cuddling back on Roman’s chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Janus’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his shoulder, neck, cheek, everywhere he could reach. Janus giggled lightly and Roman relished in the sound, turning Janus’s head towards him and kissing deeply.

“Janus?” Said Roman when they pulled away.

“Yes, dear?” Janus asked.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked tentatively.

Janus smiled softly. “Of course”

They didn’t do much stargazing that night. After all, the stars weren’t going anywhere, and Janus wasn’t about to let Roman go.

\---

“How did you come across that clearing? I don’t remember you ever going out to explore that area” Janus commented as they walked back home, swinging their clasped hands between them.

“Oh, uh, Virgil did, actually. Well, Virgil and Patton. Virge was the one who suggested I take you there” Roman explained. as they walked back home, swinging their clasped hands between them.

Janus hummed. “That was very nice. I would’ve thought he’d want to take Patton there before we left tomorrow” Roman shrugged.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, before Janus spoke up again.

“Why were you scared, Roman?” He asked. His voice was soft, hardly more than a whisper, tinted with confusion. “I don’t understand- you’re never one to shy away from the opportunity to love. Why… why am I any different?”

Roman came to a stop, pulling Janus closer by the hand and grabbing the other one. “You’re not different, Jan. Well, not in a bad way. I just-” He sighed, leaning his forehead against Janus’s and closing his eyes. “Whenever I act dramatically romantic, or flirt or whatever… I usually do it as a joke, you know? And for a while, I convinced myself I was doing it as a joke to you too. Better than turning into a blushing mess, you know?” Janus hummed. “So I just… Being serious- it’s scary. It requires commitment, and I don’t know if I can do that. I’m afraid to fail” Janus frowned up at him, cupping his face between gentle hands and rubbing his thumbs over Roman’s cheeks soothingly. “But” Continued Roman. “, I’m willing to try, for you. God, I’d do anything for you, Janus. You mean so much to me, darling”

Janus noticed how Roman started to choke on his words, and he cut him off with a sweet kiss. “It’s okay. It’s alright, my prince” He assured. “I’m here, I’ve got you, it’s okay” He repeated as he held Roman in his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder. “I’m here, my love. I’m not going anywhere” He caressed his head, combing his fingers through his hair. “I’ve got you, dear, I’ve got you. I’m not letting you go. I love you and I’m not letting you go”

After Roman managed to breath regularly again, he pulled away from Janus’s shoulder and pulled him into a searing kiss, cupping his face with shaking hands. “I love you too” He said as he pulled away. “So much, Jan, you don’t even imagine”

Janus smiled softly. “I think I might have an idea” He murmured, kissing him once, twice, before pulling away completely. “Come on, let’s get you home. I will make you some tea if you like. We can relax on the sofa” Roman nodded, wiping his tears and taking Janus’s hand. He sniffled and said:

“That sounds really good”

\---

Janus carded his fingers through Roman’s hair. “Are you feeling better?” Roman hummed, nodding lightly. His movement was almost impossible to notice, as his covers reached his nose. Janus chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. “Sleep well, my prince” He murmured against the skin. He kissed him once more before leaning back, standing from Roman’s bed and turning to his own.

A hand reached out, wrapping around his wrist. Janus turned around and looked at Roman, who looked up at him with hopeful gaze and a sleepy smile. “Stay?” He asked in a small voice, and, God, Janus couldn’t say no to him.

He turned to the other side of the room, where Remus was cuddled against Logan’s back, both men fast asleep. Sighing, Janus turned back to his boyfriend and nodded. “Alright” Roman’s answering grin wiped the last of Janus’s hesitation away.

Janus tugged his hand away, quickly taking his shoes and socks off. He took off his gloves and undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling his pants off. He could feel Roman’s gaze roaming through his body and he fought back a blush. He folded his clothes, leaving them on his own bed, and grabbed the first shirt he found, pulling it on.

As he pulled the sheets back to get in beside Roman, the taller man looked at him with a wide smile.

“What?” Asked Janus, and Roman’s grin widened. He reached out, tangling his fingers in Janus’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

“You’re wearing my shirt” He whispered into Janus’s lips, and Janus felt his face burning.

“Oh”

Roman snorted, tugging him into the bed. Janus went willingly, turning away from Roman, who cuddled him close to his chest. Janus smiled, intertwining his fingers with Roman’s and pulling his hand up, kissing his knuckles. He lowered Roman’s hand, cradling it in his chest, and felt Roman smile against the back of his neck.

He was asleep within seconds.


End file.
